company_bumpersfandomcom-20200214-history
Artisan Entertainment Stay Tuned Bumpers
May 24, 1990 Bumper: On a black-purple gradient background, a CD copy of the soundtrack to The Fabulous Baker Boys swings in. FX/SFX: The CD. Music/Sounds: An announcer saying "Immediately following this feature presentation, stay tuned for Michelle Pfeiffer performing 'Making Whoopee' from The Fabulous Baker Boys soundtrack, available on GRP CDs, cassettes, and records." Availability: This can be seen on the original VHS release of The Fabulous Baker Boys. September 26, 1991 Bumper: Just black-and-white live clips of the Doors being shown. FX/SFX: The clips. Music/Sounds: An announcer saying "They changed the face of rock & roll forever. In a few moments, you'll be seeing Oliver Stone's The Doors. After the movie, you'll have the opportunity to see the real Doors live in Europe and to take part in a special offer." "Light My Fire" (with some crowd cheering over it) and "Hello I Love You" are excerpted throughout. Availability: Appears on the original VHS release of The Doors. December 11, 1991 Live Entertainment Stay Tuned Bumper (T2).png Opening to Terminator 2- Judgment Day 1991 VHS (alternate version)|(bumper at 4:13) Bumper: We see a metallic shiny "T2" logo, which splits in half to reveal some blue text on a grey/black gradient background: EXCITING INFORMATION ABOUT The T2 FAN CLUB AND T2 Merchandise FOLLOWS FEATURE PRESENTATION The text shines. After a few seconds, the T2 logo reappears, shining again, before the entire movie title, also metallic and shining, appears over it. FX/SFX: The logo splitting and then reappearing, the movie title appearing, the shining. Music/Sounds: An air pump-like sound as the blue text is revealed, then two thuds as the T2 logo reappears followed by the movie title. Availability: Seen on an alternate VHS print of Terminator 2: Judgment Day. 1992 (A) 78E26258-141B-4AFE-96AB-FA641DE4DCD3.jpeg DF91F425-2C21-4B1D-B5FB-08D0BCD56076.jpeg B37ED409-6F06-4A9F-9EC0-022C153261C4.jpeg Bumper: Over one of the additional performances recorded for Truth or Dare, this text scrolls up: At the conclusion of our feature presentation, watch for Madonna singing “Hanky Panky” and “Like a Prayer”. Though these performances were filmed for use in “Madonna—Truth or Dare” they were not included in the film’s theatrical release. This exclusive footage can only be seen on this special videocassette from LIVE Home Video. FX/SFX: The footage, and the text. Music/Sounds: The song excerpt, and a male voiceover reading the text. Availability: Appears on the 1992 Special Edition VHS of Madonna: Truth or Dare, as well as its Canadian counterpart from Cineplex Odeon Video. 1992 (B) CB335997-D907-40D1-A56A-3C62F852AA22.jpeg CC6D4CFA-DB57-4EE5-ACFA-59FEA4CCA9B0.jpeg 00FE73DF-D922-47D0-A0FB-10215B308B2F.jpeg E7EDAF50-450D-4829-A367-A7D958276038.jpeg Opening to Basic Instinct Director's Cut 1992 VHS True HQ (Widescreen edition)|(Tape intro starts at 0:50) Bumper: Over a light gray-dark gray-black gradient background of Live Home Video logos, this text scrolls up, introducing the following feature: LIVE HOME VIDEO IS PROUD TO PRESENT "BASIC INSTINCT" IN IT'S ORIGINAL VERSION WITHOUT ANY CUTS OR CHANGES. THE FILM THAT YOU'RE ABOUT TO SEE HAS NEVER BEEN SEEN IN THE UNITED STATES. HERE AT LAST IS THE ORIGINAL MOVIE, THE WAY DIRECTOR PAUL VERHOEVEN INTENDED IT TO BE SEEN. Just as the first block starts to disappear, another block of text appears: IMMEDIATELY FOLLOWING OUR FEATURE PRESENTATION, PLEASE STAY TUNED FOR THE ORIGINAL, UNCUT THEATRICAL TRAILER, AND A VERY SPECIAL INSIDE LOOK AT "BASIC INSTINCT" FEATURING PAUL VERHOEVEN AND INTERVIEWS WITH STARS MICHAEL DOUGLAS, SHARON STONE, AND JEANNE TRIPPLEHORN. FX/SFX: The text scrolling. Music/Sounds: A suspense-tinged muzak piece, with a male voiceover saying the text. Availability: This was part of an introduction produced exclusively for the 1992 letterbox VHS of Basic Instinct: Director's Cut. 1993 Bumper: On a black background, this text appears: STAY TUNED AFTER THE FEATURE PRESENTATION FOR A VERY SPECIAL "SPEED RACER" MUSIC VIDEO. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Appears on the 1993 Family Home Entertainment VHS of Speed Racer: The Movie. October 26, 1999 Stay tuned bumper 19.png Opening to The Blair Witch Project 1999 VHS -True HQ-|(skip to 14:18) Bumper: On the background of one of the lost student's videos, the words "Stay tuned after the feature for newly discovered footage - never before seen" fade in and zoom in slowly. Soon after, a couple flashes cut the screen to The Blair Witch Project logo. FX/SFX: The video, the fading in and zooming in of the text and the flashes. Music/Sounds: Horror sounds with a thunderclap as the words fade in, then another thunderclap as the flashing cuts the first screen to the movie's logo. Availability: Appears on the 1999 VHS release of The Blair Witch Project. February 20, 2001 Stay tuned bumper 20.png Opening to Book of Shadows- Blair Witch 2 2001 VHS -True HQ-|(skip to 7:54) Bumper: On a black background, we see a logo for The Secret of "Esrever" as it warps from right to left. Below this is the words "Immediately following the feature film, be sure to watch the special segment to unlock the mystery". As the logo finishes warping, the bumper blurs and fades out. FX/SFX: The logo warping, the bumper blurring at the end. Music/Sounds: A "boom" as the bumper appears (very suddenly), then a horror-themed piano tune. Availability: Appears on the 2001 VHS release of Blair Witch 2: Book of Shadows. August 20, 2002 Bumper: On a black background, this text appears: Stick around after the feature to see the music video for the smash single "BOUNCING OFF THE WALLS" by Sugarcult, starring TARA REID and RYAN REYNOLDS from the original soundtrack to NATIONAL LAMPOON'S VAN WILDER. Available in stores now. Featuring SUM 41, JIMMY EAT WORLD AMERICAN HI-FI and SUGARCULT FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Appears on the 2002 Unrated VHS of National Lampoon's Van Wilder. Editor's Note: Despite what the bumper says, "Bouncing Off the Walls" wasn't exactly a smash hit, only peaking at #40 on Billboard's Alternative Songs chart in 2001. Category:Stay Tuned Bumpers Category:Artisan Entertainment